


Pheromones, Pollens, and Aphrodisiacs Oh My!

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Newt, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comeplay, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, M/M, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Newt laid slumped there panting a bit still, lust and shame warring with him.“Why me,” he sighed, wondering if he should put a warning in his book. Something along the lines of ‘working closely with various magical beast will sometimes end in unexpected relations’.Aka, you're going to get your arse fucked a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, have some beast porn. 
> 
> Nothing redeeming here people. Smut on smut on smut, requested by those of the place we don't speak of. 
> 
> 5+1 challenge with beast sex pollen smut.

Over the years, Newt had learned the dangers of playing with pheromones and mucking about with mating calls and dances. He supposed he should be grateful that for the most part, he was at least alone when things went wrong. But then, later on, he did realize how silly that thought is.

 

  1. The Niffler



Newt didn’t really think about any sort of dangers when he began working with niffler pheromones. His intention had been to make the little bugger more obedient, training him to stop bloody stealing with pheromones. If he could get the mix right, he might be able to develop a deterrent for nifflers in general, a potion that would keep them from wizarding homes and thus keep them from being killed on sight.

The only thing that could catch a nifflers attention beyond shiny objects, was the scent of a mate. The females would give off a special pheromone that would call the males and they would come, each eager to breed. Nifflers were sneaky things and the males would work to outdo one another, all vying to be the one to find and mate the female first. The scent could be used to draw nifflers off.

Newt’s had his own little beast, a cheeky thing he named Felony, because after a single day with him Newt was certain he would eventually be arrested. The rank little fellow had a gash on its leg that was very much infected so Newt wrangled in him into his suitcase to heal him up. The niffler fought him every single step of the way.

So Felony.

Felony was a male and Newt had come across a female in heat when the beast had escaped and dragged him all over muggle London to find her. Newt had taken the rare chance to take some samples, a few powerful drops of her saliva where the scent came from.

Now he was in his study, working with them while minding a powerful shield to block the scent from escaping. Felony had not been the one to mate the female and he was still in a strop over it.

Newt carefully added the additional ingredients, hoping to form an airborne potion. As with many of his early experiments, the bloody thing exploded in his face. Newt coughed heavily and forgot the shield, pushing out of the study shed and into the open air of the habitats.

He was only out a second before something was crawling on him. Felony, popping out of his shirt and then vanishing into the shed. The entire thing was ransacked in an instant, the little bugger hunting for the female.

Newt nearly tripped when the niffler returned to him, crawling all over him as he tried to shake him off.

“Get off, there is no female here to breed,” Newt grumbled, pushing his hair from his face as his huffed. Felony was at his face in an instant, it’s little eyes staring as it sniffed Newt’s mouth, scenting the pheromones he had breathed in.

“I’m not a female niffler,” he told it and the little beast seemed to narrow its gaze. Newt tried to grab him but he was so damn fast, slipping under his clothing again. Newt grabbed at his pants and shirt, trying to catch the bugger.

His vest button popped open and one of the suspenders holding his trousers came undone. “Stop that! I am very clearly not a female niffler, don’t take your failed attempt at wooing out on me!”

His second suspender came undone and Newt grabbed at his trousers, feeling the niffler inside them, running down his leg.

“I’ll hex you, stick you in a bubble and let you float around for hours,” he tried to threaten, tripping over something unseen and falling on his ass.

The niffler stood on his knee as Newt blinked at him, watching Felony scent the air and eye him.

“Honestly, what do you think you’re going to do? You’re the size of a shoe.”

Apparently, Felony was smarting about his size, the female had gone with a much larger male.

Newt jerked when the little beast wiggles and was suddenly, not so little.

It was easy to forget that magic was not straight forward in creatures.

Nifflers could change their size. They used this magic to shrink to tiny sizes and fit through cracks, Newt had been documenting the sheer minuscule size that could be achieved by locking Felony in safes. Of course, to shrink down, they also need to be able to grow large again. As herbivores and not an aggressive creature, nifflers didn’t use the ability to grow very often. Only during mating did they puff up, Newt had watched them during the mating chase. Tiny beasts suddenly three feet tall, slamming into each other and then twisting tiny and wrestling one another.

Felony eyed Newt and he stared back, a very large creature between his legs now.

“Not a female,” Newt breathed and then jerked, trying to scramble away.

Felony had his trousers down, his union suit ripping as the beast scrambled on his back when Newt rolled to try and crawl away.

“Not a niffler!” he repeated in a shout but Felony was determined and lightening fast.

Newt choked down a sudden cry when he felt something long and slick enter his backside. A rough jab and spurt of wetness. It was warm and thick, his poor hole forced open without any chance to fight.

The niffler pinned him do the dirt, all four limbs clinging to Newt. It was the beginning of a breeding with him, locked on and pumping a watery slick, flooding Newt’s insides. His cock was a fat thing and Newt hissed at every motion, clenching his teeth as he was suddenly invaded.

Newt pressed his head to the dirt and resolved to just allow it. Felony was not going to let him go and Newt didn’t want to hurt him trying. It was his own fault mucking with the pheromones and confusing the great lout.

When the niffler on his back shifted, a warm slick ran down the curve of Newt’s thighs down over his balls and cock, pooling between his thighs in a sticky mess. The slick was used to make the female more receptive, packed with natural chemicals to ensure she was willing. The slick shouldn’t have affected him, but then it was a magical substance and not one well researched. Not to mention he had been mucking about with niffler pheromones all day, trying to adapt them.

Newt blinked, his face flushing red as his cock twitched. Suddenly the prick in him didn’t burn as bad, it felt wonderful really. He needed it, wanted a nice good pounding.

“Oh dear,” he breathed, feeling his body go hot all over, sweat suddenly collecting on his skin.

When Felony moved to pin him more he pulled his phallus back a bit Newt’s hips followed it. He didn’t want to loose the feeling of the stretch. A bit humiliated, he pushed back on the member and gave a whine when the niffler shoved back in. It was testing him to see if he was ready and willing and Newt was embarrassed to admit he was, his own prick fully hard now. His arse was pumped full with the slick, making terrible wet sounds as the beast thrust a few times.

Nifflers had incredible speed, something the eye couldn’t quite see and Newt sobbed out clutching at the ground as Felony moved in him. It wasn’t a shove but something far faster. If felt like a hum inside him, a powerful vibration. It was amazing and Newt was shoving back into it, feeling the creature hold him down to the ground, forcing him to accept his breeding.

Wet sloppy sounds began, his body being flooded with semen. The slick was already everywhere; his cock rubbing in a puddle of it and the semen was just as warm, hot even, a sudden hot sensation on his skin. Newt pressed his face to the dirt again, biting his lip because there was so much inside him. Far too much. Nifflers could store up to twenty times their own weight in their pouch and they also had a vast amount of semen to offer up.

To Newt’s humiliation, he felt himself a bit desperate to take it, wanting to see how much his body could handle. He pushed back on the beast over him, just to make it pin him harder. Red faced he gave in and reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock coated in niffler semen and shoving into his hand. Everything was slippery and soaked, his hand covered in slick and semen immediately, making his cock guide smoothly as he shoved desperately.

“F-fuck me,” he sobbed, humiliated as he could feel himself getting off, enjoying the whole mess.

He came with a whine as Felony’s sticky seed seeped down his thighs in great pools.

The little basted fucked his fill and then returned to his original size, rolling off Newt’s backside and falling on his back in the dirt, dead asleep.

“Bloody figures,” Newt huffed, slowly sitting up in the sticky mess, at least two quarts in a warm pool around his midsection and thighs. He could feel more oozing out of his poor backside and he glared at the sleeping little beast.

Despite the mortifying events, Newt still took samples of everything for further study. It felt foolish to waste it really.

 

  1. Swooping Evil



Newt was of course, much more careful after the incident with his niffler. The little beast eyed Newt now, something about its gaze smug in a way that made Newt want to toss the nearest object at it. To make things worse, the troublemaker refused to leave. It’s bad leg healed up but it never left the case permanently, starting up a nest for itself, a sign it was settling in.

So Newt was extremely careful in his experiments with pheromones.

Mating frenzies he was not, however, well versed in.

Swooping evils usually mated in pairs but Newt caught wind of large groups mating with one another freely in a jungle deep in India. Ever curious, Newt went to take a look.

He was a bit surprised when the tales proved true, well over fifty Swooping Evils jumped about, wings spread gracefully as the males climbed over the females. Newt sat tucked in some bushes watching a single male mate with six different females.

He jotted his notes, absently moving the low hanging flowers from his face. The Swooping Evils were truly magnificent creatures. Newt watched then twirl gracefully and a rather large male settled on top of a female not five feet from Newt. He could see the long thin phallus drop down and slide under the female’s spread wings. When they connected the male rutted a bit, giving a soft growling sound as it moved in smaller jerk motions, pushing in deep to deliver its semen. The female crooned receptively in answer.

Newt realized the trouble when his prick pulsed, achingly hard.

“Oh my,” he breathed, his notebook slipping from his grip as he blinked at the bright violet flower hanging in his face. They dotted all the trees the Swooping Evils were in as well. “Well, this is bad,” he muttered, feeling a sheen of sweat on his skin.

Newt attempted to crawl away, but he ended up on his side, trousers pushed down and underclothing yanked open so he could masturbate. The flower pollen was thick in the air as he thrust into his fist, whining hungrily.

A rather large Swooping Evil suddenly thumped beside him, rearing and hissing angrily. Newt went still, knowing the creature might pounce and kill him. He was a male interloper and the beast did not want him there, seeing Newt as the only male larger than him.

Mind a bit muddled, Newt came up with a quick solution. Rolling onto his stomach, he panted a bit and spread his legs in a offering. He flared his blue coat out like a female’s wings and gave a soft crooning chirp.

The male Swooping Evil stopped short, the hissing cut off and his mating fringe raised in interest.

Red-faced, Newt fumbled for his wand, casting a quick spell to split his trousers and union suit, exposing his body, his arse on display. A more lewd spell he learned from a boy in school ages ago slicked his body. He could feel the sudden wetness, his hole dripping and ready.

Newt sucked in a weak breath when the male sprang forward and landed on his back. It’s long bony face pressed in Newt’s hair. It could be very well intending to crack his skull open. Newt knew he should cast a spell to stun it but his wand remained slack in his hand. It’s weight wasn’t enough to pin him fully but that sharp deadly beak was dangerous enough to keep him in place.

The Swooping Evil’s cock was only an inch thick but it was exceedingly long. Newt whimpered as it invaded him, the beast’s wings cloaking over him as it began to move, rocking into Newt. The long cock delving deep into him and rubbing along his insides to create an entirely new sensation.

The pollen was powerful and Newt was pushing back, making the soft croons of a receptive female over and over. He sobbed out as the cock inside him moved, short little jerks that were just enough friction to feel amazing. He didn’t dare move too suddenly, instead pressing his own cock into the wet ground. Against grass and dirt, mud cold and smooth against the head of his erection. Pre-come pooled on the end and Newt flushed, embarrassed as he crooned for the beast on his back.

A particularly hard shove made him come, gasping out as his body trembled with pleasure.  

Newt blinked as he came back to himself, his semen dripping in the mud as the male on his back growled and pushed off, taking flight.

When he looked up, Newt froze to find a whole group of males watching him intently.

Apparently, he had been a bit loud in his crooning.

Newt blamed the flower pollen afterward. Staggering back to his camp with torn trousers and a great sticky mess inside his arse, Swooping Evil semen packed deeply inside him.

Newt had lost count around twelve, the males jumping off his back and another landing quickly. He sobbed and cried, crooning for them as they all took their turn on him, thinking Newt a rather large female. The mud under him was sticky and warm with his own seed, his arms aching from holding his body up, his blue coat stained with Swooping Evil semen.

The part that Newt would likely never forget was their tongues.

When the second male landed he scented at Newt’s arse, a mess of semen from the first male.

Without any real warning, a sudden wet heat plunged into Newt, slithering deep into him, thicker then the prick that had fucked him.

He covered his mouth and tried not to buck at the Swooping Evil licked him clean, pulling the seed of the other male out of him. Its tongue went unbelievably deep inside him, twisting and twining like nothing ever had before. It makes Newt’s toes curl in his boots and his body pressed up into the amazing feeling. When the long length pulled free with a wet slurp, the male moved over his back to mount him.

Each of the larger males repeated the cleaning, their long tongue diving deep into him and slurping all the semen out, cleaning his backside so they could pump him full themselves.

Over and over, Newt was eaten out and then fucked and filled, rinse and repeat, male after male until he was dizzy with it.

When the smaller of the males, that were less dominate, started in they didn’t wait for one another to finish, shoving their cocks in together, two of them into Newt’s soaked hole, turning all the thick seed inside him.

Newt nearly lost it when during one of the rounds a third male managed to join, awkward flapping and landing beside Newt, the other two males up on his back growling at one another. The long cock prodded at his hole and Newt shook his head, whimpering as the third began to press, trying to find a way to plunge in. Newt tried to clench down, tried to keep it out but he was so slicked and open, creamy semen coating his thighs, dripping down his balls and the length of his poor over sensitive prick.

The mud smeared on his face and Newt felt so utterly gone, lost in the haze of mating and he sobbed out as the third cock forced it’s way in, his poor hole opened so wide as it jabbed it, pumping its seed into Newt.

“Please, oh please, yes,” with a hoarse sound, Newt came. Trembling as the creatures used him, filling what they thought was a pretty female Swooping Evil with their seed.

After that they all tried to tongue the other’s semen out, thick wet lengths plunging into Newt and curling around inside him, twisting like snakes as the sucked out the seed. He cried softly, tears falling has his body struggled to come again, two long tongues managing to jam into his ass together and Newt bite his lip at the pleasure of it. Such a wicked filthy thing that made him arch his back a touch, these dangerous beasts enjoying him as they pleased.

Despite the cleanings, he could feel the semen inside him, a steady drip of it pouring down his thighs as he staggered back to camp. He could feel it heavy inside his guts and Newt knew he could spell himself clean but some part of him liked it. Without acknowledging why, he left the semen packed inside him, touching himself at night to the heavy feeling of it.

Newt shivered and reminded himself to be more bloody careful about where he went. He needed to read up on his herbology if he was going to muck about in jungles with magic properties. The purple flowers were well known by the locals, a sex pollen flower it was named, known for creating sexual frenzies in any species.

One swooping evil, a smaller fellow, ended up following Newt. The poor thing confused and thinking Newt a great big female that it was mated too. Not that Newt had helped clear that up any with his copious mating, taking every single male that had wanted him.

His face burned red. He would be embarrassed about this for a while, glad no one had seen him moaning and crooning, rocking his arse up as he was taken over and over.

Still, the little fellow refused to stop trailing him and eventually Newt was forced to allow it into his suitcase, just to keep him safe.

 

  1. Nundu



The nundu incident, Newt had come to refer to them as incidents to himself as he told absolutely no one about any of them, was born from Newt not paying enough attention.

He was tracking a female and she was in heat, calling males to her to mate. The local villages were terrified and in hiding. Newt had thought if he could lure her deeper into the African wild she and the males following her, they would all be safe. The villages had been talking about mounting a force to try and kill her.

So Newt had the rather dirty job of collecting her urine. He sopped it up in rags with intentions of using it to coax the males to follow more closely. The female was already on the trail, Newt having coaxed her with some spelled chickens, the little animals floating in the air and waiting for her to find and devour them. The trick with Nundu was they would only eat live prey. Newt did feel a bit bad about the chickens but it was that nature of animals.

She would stop and spray to mark the territory but she was no longer wandering the same area. Following the chicken trail was leading her into areas where there were no humans. But she was also leaving her territory and the males wouldn’t be used to that. So Newt had to make it more obvious, hanging the urine soaked rags in an obvious trail for them to follow.

The plan itself worked out fine and Newt was gratefully thanked later on, the twenty some chickens he had stolen forgiven and forgotten.

However, Newt himself was too focused on collecting the fresh urine and not paying attention to those also attracted by the scent. To worried about the creatures and forgetting to worry about himself.

He got up and turned to find himself face to face with a very large nundu male. A creature with testosterone pumping and the aggressive need to breed rushing through him. Fangs longer then his fingers bared at his face and Newt had a split second to react. He immediately slapped the beast with the rag, urine splattering on its face, the musky scent confusing it.

Newt took off in a run but the beast quickly followed him.

When a massive paw slapped him to the ground Newt spelled himself, his blue coat was made for this, carrying the charms that were ready. The brilliant blue turned into the pattern of a nundu, yellow with black spots.

Newt had theorized that the nundu did not harm cubs reguardless of who sired or birthed them. He had seen that they would actually adopt the young and raise them as their own. Their eyesight was also a bit spotty, scent was their primary sense. So if Newt looked the part and the urine scent confused it, the male might leave him be.

Or course when it began sniffing at him, confused but intent, Newt realized the problem with the plan. He was clutching the urine soaked rag to his chest, the heavy scent of a female ready to breed clung to him rather then a cub smell.

Nundu females were a notable size smaller than the males.

“Oh dear,” Newt very softly whispered.

Now Newt was faced with a choice. Much like his encounter with the Swooping Evils he had little choice but to go with the more embarrassing route.

Newt very carefully arches his back up and slowly reaches for his wand. There are no real spells that can knock out the Nundu nor are there any that will stun it. The brilliant animal has strong natural defenses to magic and can block most spells.

So Newt mutters a spell to slick his body. The Nundu is sniffing his backside now so Newt presses the rag between his thighs. With his face in the dirt, he puts his weight on his shoulders and manages to retrieve the small potion in his vest, a powerful healing mix with a good side of painkiller. Merlin knows Newt will need it. He sips it down and then with very slow, obvious, movements he lifts himself from the dirt. The nundu presses its face to his rump and Newt gives his best mimic of a female Nundu, ready to mate. The male growls receptively and so Newt finds himself in the middle or the African wild coaxing a Nundu to mate him rather than kill him.

The beast is a younger fellow and easily tricked, eager to have his what is likely his first mating.

When he moves over Newt, crouching and pinning him to the dirt once more Newt spells the seams of his pants open, gently splitting the crotch of his clothing until his body is exposed.

A very warm, pointed phallus is jabbing a moment after, poking at his backside. The nundu nuzzles his hair affectionately, rumbling in his chest and Newt can feel it vibrating through his body. The danger of the moment is very clear to Newt, a single defensive breath with spray him with a toxin that will kill Newt.

The creature pushes again, this time sliding between Newt’s cheeks, rubbing along the globes of his arse. It’s long deadly claws dig into the ground on either side of Newt’s head, spreading its scent as he rocks at Newt again.

They might have gotten away with that alone. The nundu thrusting against him rather than in. But the unfortunate problem with nundu semen was it was a well-documented aphrodisiac. Thick gobs dripped from the tip of the nundu’s prick, soaking into Newt’s skin.

He was muffling soft moans, face burning up as his cock filled out and rubbed against the unforgiving ground. It hurt a bit and the pain turned into something lewd, making Newt arch his backside more.

Before long he wanted the male inside him, he wanted the glorious cock inside him, opening him up and pumping him full. Newt didn’t want to acknowledge it, but the beasts had been his best fucks of late, rough and claiming in a way Newt just loved.

So he fumbled to arch his back to the right angle, spreading his thighs a touch.

When the nundu pulled back and slid forward the tip caught along Newt’s rim and then he was pushing in.

Newt immediately felt the difference from other pricks before it; he could feel the uneven texture of the cock pushing into him. A series of little bumps pulling on his insides in a way he’s never felt before.

“Merlin,” he panted face red as the creature rumbled above him.

Newt whined in answer, shivering as the long length buried into his backside. Nundu’s were a rather large beast but their phalluses were small and long for easier breeding. But what was small to them was quite large for Newt however and he hitched little moans as the nundu thrust shallowly, pumping its body by instinct.

It felt amazing, the texture pulling along his rim and insides, hitting that perfect spot over and over, dragging along it in a single long motion that made Newt’s thighs jerk and his teeth clench.

Warm gobs of Nundu seed was being pushed into him and Newt pressed his face to the dirt, feeling distinctly filthy and wondering why these things happened to hm.

The nundu seed was thick and it clung to his skin, pooling around his rim as the beast filled him. Although it was a smaller cock, it was still a large beast and it’s seed came in plentiful heaps. The prick would twitch and spill into him, letting loose thick gushed that Newt whined to feel over and over. His inside were being filled, his stomach hurting a bit with the sheer amount. The nundu wasn’t pulling back enough to let it escape either, just little rocking motions inside Newt, buried deep and scraping along his insides to make Newt twitch and moan over and over.

“That’s it, please, f-fuck me,” he muttered, mouth moving without his approval.

His cock ached and the full feeling was intense, too much. The idea of so much inside him, seed being dumped into his body was turning Newt on terribly. His hands ghosted over his stomach and he swore he could feel a bulge there.

The thought made him come with a whimper, hips jerking into the dirt as he spilled, not even touching himself as the beast over him rumbled.

The male pulled off suddenly, yowling proudly as he circled Newt’s prone body. It was a shocking sensation to feel the thick seed rush out of his too full body, warm gobs running down over his balls and dripping to the dirt. Newt suddenly wanted to dip his fingers in it and taste the mess.

The nundu scented at Newt’s backside, hot breath bathing his cold skin. When his long rough tongue licks, the edge sliding right over his hole, Newt groaned out, his cock twitching. He’d just come but the aphrodisiac was pumping through him. With a sob Newt felt his prick suddenly throb and spill again. He whined out a cry at the sensation, too much too fast.

The nundu offered him a few more licks, grooming him lazily before another male screamed in the distance and the young male was off to investigate.

Newt laid slumped there panting a bit still, lust and shame warring with him.

“Why me,” he sighed, wondering if he should put a warning in his book. Something along the lines of ‘working closely with various magical beast will sometimes end in unexpected relations’.

Aka, you're going to get your arse fucked a lot.

 

  1. Erumpent



The erumpent Newt had been tracking for two weeks now, watching the lone male hunt for a female to mate with. Newt had already led him to two females and they’ve bred but this lusty male is out to find himself a third. With their numbers declining Newt spends his time attempting to locate a third female in season and lure the male towards her. He’s been very careful to make sure no other males came along. If they fought, it was likely they’d both explode and die. Hence why the population was suffering as it was.

The entire thing is going well in a way that leaves Newt glancing over his shoulder, just waiting for the trouble to really begin.

It’s not the beasts that cause the problem however.

Newt does his best to be self-sufficient, packing plenty of food to feed himself and those in his case. He’s also not afraid to hunt for meat. But after two full weeks he is low on the supplies he can’t make himself. He needs potion ingredients for the beasts healing and he needs even more for the special feeds. So he ventures into a fair sized wizarding market, ducking under colorful tents and inspect wares. Newt imagines he’s paying double if not triple for some things but the crowd is thick and he wants to leave rather than attempt bargaining.

There are more than a few rather evil-looking fellows and the African markets have a reputation for catering to dark wizards so Newt moves through quickly, trying not to stand out but as a tall ginger brit he knows he’s very obvious.

About a third of the way through the supply run he feels a prick on his neck, almost like a bug biting. But Newt knows far better, years of traveling on his own have taught him. He pays for his goods and then tries to disappear into the crowd, his blue jacket turning a soft green that seems to be a common color. He ducks around a corner and apparates from the market, leaving the civilization behind and hurrying out into the wild.

Settling up in a tree with plenty of harmless traps laid around in case some creature decided he looked tasty, Newt waits.

But by luck, he’s managed to lose his would-be attackers but that doesn’t solve the sweat on his brow. Pulling two hand mirrors, he inspects his injury, the mirrors floating in place as he gently prods the lump on the back of his neck. It oozes a milky amber liquid and Newt sniffs the drop on his fingertip. It’s slippery soft and carries a musky scent.

A familiar scent.

Newt’s been drugged with an aphrodisiac made from nundu semen.

There’s something very ironic about that he muses, leaning against the tree he’s hiding in and trying to come up with a plan for this mess. He rests his chin on his suitcase and considers the very few options.

Newt needs to mate, rather, he needs to get fucked. Preferably hard, something to leave him sore.

“Oh dear,” it was already working, muddling his brain.

There was the erumpent, a young injured male Newt had taken into his case to heal up.

It was rather forlorn about not getting a chance to mate and Newt could help him.

He’d have to do something though, strengthen his body or alter the beast’s size. Newt wouldn’t survive a mating otherwise.

How odd was it that the idea flustered him.

So Newt goes into his case and finds the lone male, trotting in his enclosure.

He’s a massive beast and Newt needs to be careful here. He drinks down a few healing and pain potions to ensure he doesn’t end up hurting himself in a humiliating way.

After a moment he waves his wand and the lumber making one side of the fence reshapes itself. Newt enhances it wall spells to hold more weight and to become more solid and stable. He mumbled every spell he can think of to help really.

When the male is turned away from him, Newt carefully casts a spell to decrease the size of the creature. He uses these sorts of spells often, to get the beasts into the suitcase and when he was building the space itself. So he feels confident despite his state. The male obligingly shrinks down, lower and lower until he’s about the six feet high, roughly half his size. Still massive, but more manageable. Newt’s not sure he can spell him smaller than that safely so this is the best he can do.

In his coat pocket he has a vial of male musk and female musk he’d been using to lure the others to find one another. Newt fumbles the female bottle open and the male takes note, scenting the air.

Red-faced, Newt smears it on his hands and enters the enclosure, not sure if the male will respond to such a tiny mate. But he does seem keen, turning towards Newt curiously.

Newt had been watching erumpent’s mate all week so it’s not hard to mimic the female’s dance once the male himself dances for Newt.

It follows him now, excited and Newt leads it to the wood beams.

It’s a bit of a short shelf of sorts, a flat surface four feet off the ground that Newt can easily slide under, his back up against the top boards as he bends over at the waist.

The wood creaks terribly when the erumpent climbs onto it but it holds, the front of his body resting on the wood rather than Newt’s fragile body.

Feeling a bit dizzy with lust, Newt fumbles to shove his trousers down.

The erumpent’s cock slides between his thighs, startling him as the long member shoves, seeking a hole.

Red-faced, Newt casts the charm to slick his body, shoving two and then four fingers in his arse in his rush, needing to ride out the lust working through his body.

The erumpent’s cock is as thick as his wrist and two feet long, prompting Newt to move forward until only the tip will pierce him.

The flared flat end rubs at his hole, not getting in as Newt pushes back and struggles to let himself be mounted.

When the male slams forward unexpectedly Newt yelps as the thick end invades him, feeling utterly massive even only a few inches inside him. Swallowing nervously, Newt steps back a bit, taking just a bit more and the male is grunt above him, hips shoving in small rhythmic movements.

The male will keep that up for a bit and then unload, Newt doesn’t have a lot of time but he’s already enjoying the burn of it. Face dripping with sweat as he braces himself on a wood panel and shoves back, rocking on the cock inside him.

Merlin, it really is massive and he can feel the bulbous tip pulsing strongly in him as he moves.

Gritting his teeth, Newt steps back again, taking more into him and he cries out at the burn of it, the erumpent above him delighted as it moves, fulfilling its call to mate.

“That’s it, good fellow, just give me a good fucking,” he breathed, a bit lost in the lust now.

Newt takes his cock in hand, stroking to the motions of the beast and when it gives another little shove and sink a few unexpected inches Newt sobs and comes.

The male above give a loud grunt and Newt shudders as erumpent seed pumps into his body. After a few seconds it hurts and he jerks away, sliding off the massive cock as it comes. Thick gobs of come splatter on his back, arse and thighs. His knees trembling a bit as his body feels utterly wrecked, like his hole is gaping wide open with the sticky erumpent semen dripping out, all down his thighs and pooling on the dirt.

The male comes for a bit and Newt’s got no way out of the little space so he shudders and lets the beast paint him down, long white streaks running down his legs and pooling inside his boots, his trousers soaked with it.

Newt can feel the aphrodisiac still lingering in him, he blames that for the way he takes a heaping handful of the erumpent semen and uses it to masturbate shoving into his hands and feeling the thick seed as he comes a second time.

Newt does it twice more before exhaustion slumps him over, sliding down the little breeding box he’s made he collapses into the pools of erumpent semen without a care.

The male manages one last little gob that hits Newt’s face, on his cheek, running down his neck and chest as the male gets down and trots off, rightly proud of himself.

 

  1. Mooncalf



Now the mooncalf incident is wholly Newt’s fault. He’s learned his lesson with the niffler, who is still smug about it.

But then he goes about mucking with natural pheromones and scents meant to induce mating behavior. Newt is very good at what he does, working with creatures, but when he spans out, trying his hand at potions and making new ones, he does slip up.

A tiny little spill, a few drops of Veela pheromones on his bare hand that he immediately wipes away. Newt thinking he’s fine at first, but when he realizes sweat is pooling in the small of his back he frowns. Fumbling through his potions he looks for something to stop the growing lust. A touch too much of the Veela pheromones he thinks, his body reacting much quicker than he planned.

Really, Newt should leave the potion experiments for people who do it for a living. Mind his beasts and focus on them, rather than making messes.

Newt stumbled from the desk, the cot pulling out for him to land on it, hitting it too hard. Sucking in a shaky breath he can see his erection straining in his trousers. He’s going to have to ride this out, too caught up to think clear enough to mix something to fight it.

Soft clicks on the wood floor make him blink, twisting his head to the closed door and watching it nudge open.

Newt’s afraid it might be Felony, little pest that he is.

Newt hopes it might be him.

A mooncalf peers at him instead, crooning curiously, ears flicking at Newt. Such a cute thing, sweet and innocent. Merlin, Newt was going to do terrible things.

Because mooncalf males, they were, delicate put, well endowed.

Their cocks were up in sheaths and when they danced for their mates they showed them off by rearing up. Among the mated pairs was a single dominant stallion, a protector to the herd that took his price during mating season. Rather than finding a mate himself, he kept watch over the others and come mating time, his enjoyed the females without having to earn the right, breeding as he pleased.

And now, that stallion had meandered from his herd to come find Newt, the aphrodisiac picked up by his keen senses. The mooncalf could scent danger from miles so it made sense he noticed immediately. Newt fumbled for his wand, calling it to him and spelling the door closed and sealing the mating scent in the air.

The mooncalf stallion was already in the little study. Newt feeling his thighs tremble and wanting to spread for the little fellow.

Biting his lip, he considered fighting but decided there as no point really. He needed to work it out of his system and, well, it wasn’t like it was a new sin.

Unbuttoning his trousers, Newt could see a thick red tip hanging under the low little legs of the mooncalf, his big eyes so gentle looking.

“Oh dear.”

Merlin, Newt was a pervert.

He gets stripped down and grabs a bottle from under the cot, a slippery mix he rather likes. It feels warm and smooth on his skin and he dumps some in his hand and reached between his thighs. With one hand he takes hold of his erection and strokes himself. With the other, he reaches and slides a finger up into his hole, adding a second quickly and biting through the burn of it. The lust is building and Newt was quickly shoving four fingers into himself, trying to stretch his body as open as he can.

The mooncalf waits patiently, eyes locking on Newt as he lies on his bed and works himself open.

When the need can’t be ignored any long Newt moves to the edge of the bed and down to the floor, thumping his bare arse on the wood floor and spreading his legs.

“Come on now,” he coaxes the mooncalf who trots over calm as you please.

It’s a bit of a fumble, trying to line them up, Newt has to lie flat on his back on the floor, thighs spread wide with the mooncalf delicately crawling over him.

Newt can feel the tentative nudge, the male looking for his hole.

Gripping the edge of the cot Newt waits for it, because he’s seen mooncalf mating.

Just as he thought, the male gives an unexpected hard lunge and a massive cock slams into Newt.

He clenches his teeth and holds on as the little male proceeds to pound him, short but harsh shoves, the long thick thing in him pumping semen eagerly.

Newt swears he can feel it in his guts.

But by Merlin, it feels amazing.

Newt chokes a whine as he pushed back into the motions, feeling that thick girth moving inside him, rubbing along his body. It’s pushing against all the right places and when the little beast rocks inward Newt’s feet twitch each time, a spark being struck over and over.

Newt’s cock is trapped against their bellies, slicked up and being rubbed over as the mooncalf moves.

Those doe eyes blinking down at him as it pounded away.

Merlin, he fucked hard, slamming thrusts that jerked Newt’s body, that long thick cock shoving up deeply inside him.

Newt muffled his cries at the mooncalf rode him like it was his right, just slamming in and in, not letting up for a moment.

The pressure against his cock and the stretch of his hole overtake him, Newt trembling as he comes with a long loud moan.

The mooncalf fucks him through it though and the potion he mucked up is enough to make Newt let him. He lies there on his back, thighs spread obligingly as the beast takes his fill, riding Newt.

He was a mess at the end, his poor arse feels like it’s gaping so wide when the mooncalf pulls out. It totters away, nudging at the door and Newt obligingly lets it leave, laid out in the small space of his floor, mooncalf seed slowly seeping from his fucked out body.

Newt panted for air, wiping his chin when he realized he had been drooling a bit. His poor hole ached terribly already and in a moment Newt would regain function of his legs and get up to grab a healing potion.

Until then he simply laid there, panting softly as thick seed slowly seeped from his well-used arse.

 

+1.

When Newt sees the purple flowers, he knows right away what they are. A lovely bunch of them freshly cut and waiting on his office desk.

Newt never planned to work for MACUSA but his options were go to jail or help them out from time to time when he gets caught with some rather illegal beasts. So now he does on occasion assist them with things involving magical creatures. Enough so that he has a little office in a back corner, a tiny room he’s quietly spelling larger as he finds various creatures in need of help.

But the important thing is the purple exotic flowers that he knows too well. Newt stares at them in horror for a moment and then rushed to pull his wand and light them on fire. His desk and a lot of the paperwork on it also burns but he considers it a necessary sacrifice. He freezes the flower’s remains and then eases forward to nudge them off his desk. The hit the floor with a very solid thud.

Newt stares at them.

His door rattles with a knock and Newt jumps, whirling to face the Director of Security himself.

The man stares at Newt, the smoke in the office, the burnt desk and then the frozen corner and chunk on the floor.

Newt expects yelling, he expected a firm lecture.

But the man just stares at him, eyes looking Newt up and down.

“Oh dear,” he manages to breath before the man is crossing the room towards him, the door slamming closed. Newt tries to protest but then he’s being kissed very firmly. A warm human tongue in his mouth for once.

His vest rips itself open, shirt following as his trousers undo themselves, Percival Graves’ magic stripping him down. Newt’s hoisted onto his own desk, with Percival between his legs, pressing their bodies together firmly.

Newt’s still holding his wand but as the man kisses him he forgets. Percival tastes very good and the more Newt has, the more he wants. Distantly he knows it's the pollen of the flower transferring to him but he can’t make himself care in the moment.

He lets the man lift him up to get his trousers off and before Newt knows it he’s completely naked and laid on his desk.

Newt knows this is not a good idea and perhaps some of him realizes they’ve been drugged by those bloody flowers. But if Percival is affected by them already then that means he brought them in the first place. Newt can’t help but be a little charmed by it, the man is stoic and firm and utterly bossy but Newt sort of likes that even when they butt heads. He likes that Percival is also fair and just, he doesn’t think all creatures should be killed like some others at MACUSA.

But most importantly thought in that moment, was that he’s very attractive and he’s sucking on Newt’s throat, fumbling to line them up to fuck him which Newt very much wants.

Muttering his slicking spell, Newt gets himself wet just in time as the man lines up and shoves in. The burn hurts, Newt’s not stretched properly, but he is slicked so it’s not too terrible, after a few hard thrusts, the hurt fades and he can stop sobbing and enjoy the feeling of a human male fucking him. He does rather like it, likes the way he can kiss Percival properly and the way the man hooks his arms under Newt’s back and grips him, hold him as he pounds away into his body.

Really, humans are meant for humans.

Percival does fuck like a beast though, hard lunges that shove Newt’s body up, his hands gripping hard enough to bruise. He’s sucking on Newt’s neck and biting at him as well. Not cute little things either, hard snaps that make Newt jump each time the burn of pain hits him. But he spreads his thighs for more, moaning like an utter whore as they fuck on his desk, the old thing creaking.

Percival growls at him, shoving at him until Newt is down on his back over his desk with his arse over the edge and Percival is on top of him slamming into him so wonderfully hard.

Everything was building up so quickly and Newt’s being so terribly loud but he can’t stop himself, sobbing as he arches off the desk and comes with a cry.

Percival fucks him through it. Not letting up and keeping at it, grunting as he loses his rhythm and then rams in as far in as he can. Newt can tell by the tremble of his shoulders that he’s coming inside him.

The man slumps over him for a moment, panting in heaving breaths of air. When he lifts his head and his eyes are still dark and despite coming his cock is still hard inside Newt.

Much later, there will be humiliation and embarrassment, apologies and long talks. Newt will start dating Percival Graves and find himself very happy with the man, very happy with coaxing him into letting go in bed and fucking Newt just as hard as he is now, lost under a sex pollen. But that will all come later, right now Newt rather wants to live in the moment of the feral sex. Percival begins rocking into him again and Newt curls his legs around the man’s body to encourage him. After all, Percival is a man at least, he is an improvement from Newt’s other experiences being drugged into sex.

Really, there’s not much to be ashamed about.

Newt grips the desk tightly as Percival starts fucking him hard again. Gritting his teeth and moaning as the man pounds away on him.

Nothing to be ashamed of at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The niffler was a challenge to figure out, the others came easily enough. Pun intended. 
> 
> I'm working away on more plotty fics but I finished this up and decided to toss it out into the world. Enjoy that. :D


End file.
